


Double Trouble

by dearseulgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Korean Characters, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Red Velvet, Romance, Seulrene, Temporary Amnesia, blackpink - Freeform, jiseul - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearseulgi/pseuds/dearseulgi
Summary: An accident leads Seulgi, a young successful business woman being in a coma for four months. Her life turning into completely upside down when she wakes up with no memories. While she trying to find out the truth about herself, she is stuck in complicated love triangle between two women with different personalities.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kang Seulgi/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), jiseul, seulrene - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

The raven slowly opens her eyes, her pupils sharpening as she readjusts the buttery ray of sunlight beautifully passes through the large window and slapping against her sun-kissed skin softly. She rubs her eyes and scanning her surrounding, the room is painted with a distasteful colour and she is hook up to a cardiac monitor with an oxygen mask on her face. Confusion and frustration mixed as she trying to figure out what’s going on. 

She inches herself up, trying to get her breathing under control. Her body feels numb and weak for a moment. She starts to hear voices over and over inside her head. She can’t escape, she can’t fight back, it aches very bad. Suddenly, the door swings open, revealing a medium short-haired girl wearing a ribbed knit sweater with grocery bags on her hands. They look at each other for few seconds before the latter drops her belonging.

“Oh my God!” the short-haired girl screams filling the room with shock writes all over her face. “You are awake!” she approaches and yanks the woman who is still on her bed into a hug. 

“I can’t breathe!” still feeling oblivious, the raven manages to speak out from her oxygen mask.

“Oops sorry!” she releases her hug. “I’m just so excited that you’re finally awake!” she says with teary eyes.

Aside from having difficulties in breathing, the raven has no idea who this small girl is. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” she asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Ha Ha funny Seulgi, stop joking around.” she says in a teasing tone, pushing her shoulder slightly making the raven frowns. "Why are you acting like you don't know me?" she asks her back.

“Who is Seulgi?” the raven inquires.

The short-haired girl gaps as her eyes widening, “It can’t be…” her hands are trembling, the room is silent for a moment before she finally races out, “Doctor! Nurse! Help!” she screeches in horror. 

She thinks the girl is crazy for a moment but she begins to wonder if she says something stupid. Her head is heavy with negativity thoughts, she tries to sit up but falls back down again. She seems to be displaying all the signs of concussion as she feels her stomach gets hit by a wave of nausea.

Few minutes later, she sees the small girl panics entering the room with a man wearing a white laboratory coat that she assumes as the doctor and a nurse following in the back.

“What happened?” the doctor asks.

“She- she asked who I was and she didn’t remember herself.” she explains, stuttering. The nurse takes a step closer and starts to check the IV.

“Alright, I’m going to asks you few questions. Do you know your name?” the doctor starts to asks the raven. She shakes her head in reply.

“Do you know your age?” she shakes her head again. 

“Do you remember your family?” she shakes her head hesitantly.

“Do you remember how you ended up in the hospital?” she thinks for awhile before she shakes her head for the final answer. 

No thoughts, head empty. She doesn’t even know the basic knowledge of herself. She can’t recall who she is, where she is, and why is she in the hospital in the first place. She hears the doctor lets a heavy sigh and the nurse takes a step back after removing the oxygen mask off. _What happened to me?_

“I’m afraid that she has difficulties of remembering things.” the doctor says breaking the silence.

“Can you elaborate that?” the small girl asks worriedly. The raven can see concern cross her face.

“She is suffering from a short-term memory loss due the accident.” he explains slowly to her. “You hurt yourself pretty bad. There are some stitches on your forehead, please avoid to touch it. You broke your left hand, but it’s fine now. If you feel hurt to take breaths, it’s because you broke down two of your ribs and they’re still in the process of healing. Other than that, you can discharge yourself in two days, but remember don’t push yourself out of your limit.” he adds.

“Wow, I guess I should just rest then.” the raven says as she trying to process everything. 

“That would be wise.” the doctor smiles, “Now, may I have a word with you outside?” he asks the small girl which she replies with a nod.

“I’ll be back, alright?” she pats the raven’s head softly before she leaves outside.

Having the room for herself making she begins to wonder who she used to be. Was she a good person? Was she surrounded by her lovely family? Wait, did she even have family? She starts to feel worry. The doctor’s explanation doesn’t make her any better either. 

Her head hurts with a massive headache, she closes her eyes and inhales a deep breath so she can control her emotion. Before she starts to think any further, the door slams open, making her startles. A pink-haired girl who wears a white puff top rushes in with a bucket of sunflowers on her hand. She is not alone. This time, another girl that much taller wearing a mini wrap red dress walks in along with the short-haired girl.

“Seulgi unnie! I thought we’ve lost you this time. Thank you for not dying! I’m glad you’re finally awake!” the pink-haired girl says excitedly while hugging the raven.

“Yah!” the taller girl hisses and pulls the girl away. “What are you even saying!” she scolds. “Seulgi unnie I really missed you!” she says, hugging her.

She doesn’t know why but she feels touched at what this girl just said, “Uh, this is nice and all but who are you all?” the raven manages to say awkwardly.

The taller girl gasps, “You really don’t remember anything?” she asks carefully which the raven shakes her head no. She glances at the short-haired woman who immediately shrugs her shoulders as if she is saying _“I have no idea.”_

“Wait!” the taller girl pulls out her phone and showing a picture of the raven with them. The latter takes her phone immediately and stares at it blankly. “Look! It's you!” she points at her smiling with them while holding a glass of wine.

“Now, do you remember us?” the short-haired girl asks hoping that she does.

“No.” she says simply, “Were you guys my friends or something?”

“Yes! We were practically sisters!” the taller girl says.

Well, that’s a relief. At least she woke up surrounding by the people that she knew in the past. She closes her eyes as she trying to remember, it does really look like her in the picture but she still doesn’t remember a single thing about her friends. 

The pink-haired girl exhales in frustration, “How are you feeling, unnie?”

“Great, because now I have amnesia.” she exclaims.

The taller girl sighs, “Okay, since you don’t remember us, let’s start over.” the raven just nods in reply, “My name is Park Sooyoung.” she says putting her hand in front for a handshake.

The raven reaches her hand, “I’m…who am I again?” she laughs nervously.

“Seulgi, your name is Kang Seulgi.” the short-haired girl says giggling at her goofiness. “Anyways, I’m Wendy Son.” she adds.

“I’m Katie Kim.” the pink-haired girl winks.

Sooyoung scoffs, “She is lying! Her name is Kim Yerim, Yeri for short.” she says glaring at her.

The so-called girl Yeri frowns, “You’re no fun at all.” 

Seulgi blinks a little, “So…Wendy, right?” she asks in quite awkward tone. “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-three.” the latter answers quickly.

“What about you two?” she asks the two girls.

“I’m twenty-two.” Sooyoung says, “She’s twenty-one.” she points towards Yeri who sticking her tongue out.

“And how old am I?” she furrows her brows.

“We’re in the same age.” Wendy smiles.

Seulgi is kind of feel embarrassed since she’s still clueless about the basic information of herself. She has so many unanswered questions inside her head, and she is so desperate to know who she was. What if she was a criminal who just robbed the bank? At this point, everything is possible.

“Wendy?” Seulgi calls, gaining her attention.

“Yes?” she responds.

“How long have I been here?” she asks groggily.

They look at each other than at her, “You were in a deep coma for about four months.” Wendy answers slowly.

“Four months!?” she exclaims. “What the hell happened to me!?” she starts to freak out.

“The police found you unconscious in the middle of the woods. You crashed into a big tree pretty hard and your body flew out the car as you hit the ground before it bursts into flames.” Wendy explains with her voice shaky, “I’m really sorry.” she covers her face as she starts break down in tears. “I should’ve accompanied you that night, this is all my fault.” she says in pain.

“Hey it’s alright, don’t cry.” the raven tries to calm her down although it’s not working. “Everything happened for a reason.” Right, there must be a reason behind this madness. “Where are my parents? Oh my God, they must be worried sick! What should I do?” 

They look at her with pain in their eyes as they confuse where to start, “Unnie, we’re sorry but your parents died a year ago due to a plane crash while flying back home from a business trip.” Sooyoung finally explains, holding her hands tightly.

Seulgi falls silent for a second. “My-my parents?” she asks, tears forming in her eyes. Her heart shrinks, breaking into pieces. She doesn’t know what to do with this information, her life has never looked so dark, so pointless. 

“Have you tried to call Joohyun unnie?” Yeri asks worriedly. 

Wendy looks uneasy, she must feel worse than the other. “Yeah, but she didn’t pick up.” she says as she checking her phone.

Seulgi shakes her head in a confuse state, “Who is Joohyun?” she asks, concern fills their eyes as they stare deeply into her soul.

“Uh, Seulgi…she is your wife.” Wendy answers hesitantly. 

“I have a wife!?” 

_**tbc.** _


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: read at your own risk.**

Do you know the feeling when you’re in the between of sleep and awake? As if you’re floating on water and oblivious to your surroundings, but then the reality slaps you out of that state peace of mind and forcing you to be aware of the actual situation. That’s how Seulgi feels right now. She wakes up today less confused but more feel anxious.

Recollecting ton of information her friends have said at high speed, she couldn’t understand if they were serious or not but no matter how hard she tries to make sense of everything, it’s worthless. She was happy to learning about herself, at least she thought so, before she found out that she was born with a special condition. She is intersex, meaning she has a fully functional male genital.

God, the universe must hate her so much. As if having amnesia, losing both of her parents in such a terrible accident, and got married to a woman she doesn’t even remember weren’t enough. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for her before the accident. Was she happy with her life? Were her parents loved and proud of her? Was her wife accepting her condition? Too much to think about, her head is going to explode anytime soon.

Seulgi doesn’t know how to feel but it’s such a relief that her friends are genuinely care and very supportive for her. They don't leave her facing the problem alone. Sooyoung and Yeri told her about her childhood stories, mostly embarrassing ones but it’s safe to say that she was a cheerful kid. She thinks she starts liking them. She likes Wendy the most though, probably because they’re in the same age.

It's nice because she learned few things about them. Their parents were great friends of hers, which is also explain why they were so close with her before the accident. Sooyoung and Yeri are still in the university, both are majoring in business. Wendy on the other hand owns a bakery shop which is really suits her personality, because she looks like a cinnamon roll and is actually a cinnamon roll.

They also told her about Joohyun, she remembers how Sooyoung described her as cold, sexy, insanely pretty and not much of a talker person. She is only two years older than her and they have been married for over a year now. There is not much to tell about this woman because her friends aren’t really close with Joohyun and they only meet her in certain occasion since she is so busy running her father’s company. 

Speaking of Joohyun, her friends said that she will pick her up and sign the discharge papers today. She will finally meet her mysterious wife who hasn’t shown her face since she is awake. She feels the excitement flood her, but to be honest she also feels self-conscious and weirdly shy. Well, just imagine if one day you were told that you have a wife, and that you expect to wake up from a dream but then everything seems so real. She is suddenly snapping out of her thoughts when she hears the loud sound of heels echoing through the hallway.

“Yes, I’m here in the hospital,” the door room swings open making Seulgi closes her eyes immediately, “But I have a meeting after this.” she hears the woman sighs heavily.

Holding her americano, she walks towards the big window and giving Seulgi opportunity to slightly open her eyes so she can study her up-close. The sweet scent dances around in the air as she can smell her perfume. This mysterious woman who standing only two meters away from her, looks so sexy with an extremely tight black V-neck sleeveless dress that hugs her curves.

_Is she really wearing this just for a meeting?_

The woman is turning sideways. All Seulgi can see now is a sculpted perfection that beautifully outlined by her brown hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. She lifts her intense brow as she talking on her phone, her plump lips so clearly defined and sensual even Seulgi gets embarrassed just by looking at them. She is stunningly gorgeous, straight up perfection of Greek Goddess.

“No,” Seulgi quickly closes her eyes as the woman glances towards her, “She is still asleep.”

“I don’t know if this one of her stupid games, the doctor said she has a short-term memory loss.” she says and then sipping her coffee.

“I know right? So dramatic, but she’s still my wife after all.”

Her excitement drops instantly. She can’t believe what she just heard. How can she not be prepared for something like this? She is in shock. She feels unwanted and betrayed. What does this woman mean with “after all”? What in the world, was she forced married to her? 

“Yeah, I’ll text you later. Bye.” she hangs up. When she turns around, she nearly jumps out of her heels and spills her beverage all over her body because she doesn’t notice Seulgi staring at her right away.

“You scared me!” the woman exclaims. “How long have you been awake?” she asks casually, sliding into a chair next to her.

“Who are you? Did you enter the wrong room?” Seulgi asks skeptically, just to make sure if this really her wife.

The raven is aware of the woman watching her as she studying her face. She has large brown eyes that screams “beauty” although they hold a hint of sadness if you try to look deep enough. Her stare now move down to her perfectly pouty lips and stop to the glimpse of her cleavage. Well, how can you not stare and drool? She is insanely gorgeous!

The woman furrows her brows, “I guess the doctor was telling the truth, huh?” she asks.

She is pulling her hair around her shoulder making the latter can see her milky white neck and a gold necklace around her throat with a half-moon pendant at the bottom. Seulgi doesn’t say anything for a moment. She literally has to work up the courage to ask this woman the next question, because once it’s out there, it will change everything. She just knows it.

“Are you my…you know?” the raven asks hesitantly.

The woman shrugs slightly, “It doesn’t matter.”

Seulgi frowns, not really understanding what she is saying. “That doesn’t answer my question.” she states.

“As if you care.” she says sarcastically.

“I don’t, but here we are.” the raven replies, fighting hard to make her voice stay casual and composed.

Long silence, the air around them is now tense. Something is not quite right here. Why is she acts like Seulgi is a living curse designed to make her life suffer? In this moment the raven doesn’t even need to look into her eyes for an answer because they filled with weariness, confusion, and pain.

“Listen Seulgi,” she suddenly rushes to fill the silence, “I don’t have time for your bullshit. I’m super busy and I have an important meeting after this so you can discharge by yourself. The driver will pick you up in an hour.” she stands abruptly and walks out of the room.

The words piercing through her body, leaving her dumbfounded. Seulgi has no time to process as her head pounding so much that she feels pain behind her eyes. And for a second, she thought this woman was crazy. Is she really her wife?

**_tbc._ **


	3. Three

**A not so soft chapter for you** 😊

Seulgi sits in the waiting room, still in her hospital clothes and watching people walk pass by her while the nurses checking her discharge paper work. She hates it here. She is also hungry. Her stomach can’t stop growling although she already ate breakfast this morning. She just can’t wait to get the hell out of this place and eat delicious food like she saw on the television.

She begins to wonder if Joohyun was lying because the driver was supposed to pick her nearly fifteen minutes ago. It’s funny because she just told her that the driver will come. Nothing specific about his appearance like his hair, age, or what is he wearing. She didn’t even leave her some money nor cell phone. Did she forget she has amnesia? How can she recognize someone she hasn’t met before? What if she gets lost?

“Hello.” Seulgi hears a child’s voice says, which makes her kind of jump. 

She turns her attention to a little boy who sits beside her. He wears the same clothes as her, and has a cast on his left arm while the other arm is hugging a teddy bear. He is so small that Seulgi feels like a giant just by sitting next to him.

“Hi.” she replies, it’s more like a question than a statement.

“You look like Mr. Tubby.” he says with a toothy grin.

The raven raising an eyebrow, “Who is Mr. Tubby?” she kindly asks.

“My teddy bear.” he giggles and showing off his doll, “What’s your name?” he asks again with a cute voice.

She can’t help but smile, “My name is Seulgi, at least that’s what people have told me. What about you?”

The little boy looks confuse for a moment, “I’m Jaemin.”

“That’s a nice name.” she responds.

He nods happily, “How old are you noona?”

“Uh, twenty-three.” she says.

“I’m three.” he says while extending his index, middle and ring fingers.

Seulgi chuckles lightly, “I used to be three as well, you know. But sadly, I don’t have the memory of it anymore.” she pouts.

The little boy doesn’t say anything for a minute, so Seulgi assumes that he finishes talking. But then he speaks again. “What happened to your head?” he points towards the stiches on her forehead.

“Oh, I fell from the stairs.” she lies, of course she is not going to tell how she got into a car accident and now has freaking amnesia. That’s sounds inappropriate and a little harsh for a three years old kid, don’t you think?

“I fell too!” he says excitedly, “I fell from a tree when I was going to help a kitty.” he murmurs while looking up at her.

Poor little boy, that must be hurt. Also, is it just her or this kid is so smart at talking? It feels like he is a ten years old kid trapped in three years old body, if that makes sense. Before Seulgi can say something, a tall buff man who wears a suit in his early thirties walking towards her with a bag on his hand. 

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Kang, I’m deeply sorry for being late.” he says and bowing at her.

“Are you my driver?” she asks.

“Yes, my name is Yeojoon.” he replies politely.

Seulgi nods, “What’s in the bag?” 

“Oh, it’s your clothes Mrs. Kang.” he says, handing her the bag.

“Perfect,” she stands up.

“Are you going somewhere?” the little boy asks, for a second Seulgi forgot that he is still there. She then looks at Yeojoon informing him to wait outside, he smiles before leaving the two alone.

Seulgi bends down to his height, “Yeah, I have to go home. Where are your parents?” she asks him while looking around to find any adults who are possibly looking for their child.

“My mother went out to buy herself a coffee and my favourite ice cream.” he smiles widely. This little boy is so cute like oh my goodness, she just wants to keep him in her pocket.

“What should I do to you, hmm?” she asks.

“It’s alright he is with me. His mother is a good friend of mine.” a woman in a doctor suit approaches them, “Right Jaemin?” she winks at the little boy.

“Right Auntie Rosé.” he giggles softly. “Can you draw me something on my cast before you leave noona?” he asks with sparkles in his eyes. Honestly, how can you say no to him?

“Is it okay?” Seulgi asks the doctor for a permission.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’m sure his mom wouldn’t mind.” the doctor smiles and handing her a marker.

“Alright, what do you want me to draw?” the raven asks Jaemin.

He thinks for awhile, “A bear! Wait, no no no! Two bears!” he says excitedly.

“Two bears it is.” Seulgi begins to draw his requests, “There you go, do you like them?”

“Yes, thank you!” he smiles a toothy grin at her.

She messes his soft hair making him pout cutely, “I have to go now, promise me you will behave until your mother come?” she asks holding out her pinky finger.

“I promise!” he says and shaking his little pinky finger with hers.

After saying good bye to Jaemin and the doctor, Seulgi goes back to her room to change her clothes. She is honestly so excited to see her outfit. You know when people say “You are what you wear”, although she doesn’t really believe in that quote, she is still going to see a piece of her personality. 

When she looks inside the bag, everything is so casual. Now, she is wearing a grey blazer with a white central shirt underneath and ripped jeans along with combat boots. She is thanking herself for having a good taste in fashion, well at least she doesn’t wear band t-shirts she doesn’t even listen to.

As she makes her way to the parking lot, she spots Yeojoon already standing up straight next to the black BMW X7 SUV car waiting for her patiently. It’s also nice that she’s confronting by the blue shade of the afternoon sky, and fluffy cotton candy clouds drifting lazily around. She feels the fresh air and warm wind in the atmosphere running chills down her spine. You have no idea how she has had enough the smell of alcohol mixed with bleach that most hospitals smell like.

“Nice car.” Seulgi says and walking over it.

Her driver clearing his throat, “It’s your car Mrs. Kang.” he says.

“No way, this is my car?!” she yells happily.

“Yes. Do you want to go somewhere before we go back home Mrs. Kang?” her driver asks, opening the car door.

“Uh…I’m hungry but I don’t have money.” she says shyly.

Yeojoon smiles, “Mrs. Bae left your wallet with me earlier. We can stop at café nearby if you want?”

“Oh, that sounds like a good plan!” she grins and takes a seat.

After closing the door, he back to the driver’s seat and starts the engine, making the vehicle roars to life. There is this nervous in her chest while Yeojoon driving her out of the hospital. She feels uneasy as she lets out a deep breath that she has been holding the entire way there. 

“Are you okay Mrs. Kang?” he asks from the rear-view mirror, and immediately plays a song lowly in the background to make her feel better. 

“Is it that obvious?” she fixes her sit.

“Yes Mrs. but I can assure you that everything will be fine.” he says, “It seems like you made a friend earlier.” he continues.

“Oh yeah, he is so cute. Isn’t he?” she chuckles lightly.

Yeojoon nods, “I was surprised because you got along with the boy really well.”

“Does that mean I was bad with kids?” she asks curiously.

“I’ve been working for your family for eight years, and I know you didn’t like kids.” he says being honest. 

She gasps and raising her hand to her mouth, “What kind of person was I?” she asks again, her brain is full with curiosity.

“Uh well…” he stutters.

“Come on be honest with me.” she says waiting for his response.

“You were a rebellious daughter, and uh…womanizer.” he says nervously. “But you really care for people you love.” he looks at her eyes and back to the road.

She clears her throat at his assessment, “Womanizer? Why do you say that, Yeojoon-ssi?”

“Because I always picked you up from the bar with different women every week Mrs.” he says lowly, afraid that the latter will lose her temper.

“Shit, now I know why Joohyun hates me.” she mutters. 

Eventually, he pulling out the car in the parking lot behind a grocery store since the parking lot near the café is crowded, which is why Seulgi already expected since it’s still lunchtime. Yeojoon stays in the car, so she has to walk pass by like three shops until she reaches the place. When the café comes into view, it gives her a homey vibe just by looking at the exterior. 

Just then she opens the door she bumps into someone. Without any help, they both fall backward to the ground and the door slamming shut behind them. This crazy heart beating as she feels the weight of a woman on top of her. Her soft brown hair smells like coconut and honey, deliciously sweet. She finds her hands cupping her soft butt. She also can feel her hot breath on her right cheek and the bulge against her thigh. Fuck, she forgets that she has a dick, she can’t take it anymore.

The raven pushes her slowly to the side, “Hey, you okay?” she asks groggily.

“Oh my God my ice cream!” she panics and quickly stands up.

Her attention now is all on the beautiful individual wearing floral summer dress that suits her well. She looks like around her age.The worry on her face somehow making her look ten times cuter. Her eyes are sweet brown that make the latter feels peace just by looking at them.

“I- I’m sorry for your ice cream.” Seulgi manages to say as the woman collecting her belonging. Her cheeks suddenly red when she notices that the back of her dress is ripped. “I think you’re worrying about the wrong thing.” she says.

Her mouth drops open in absolute horror. “Oh, God, NO! Don’t even tell me the back of my dress is ripped, isn’t it?”

Seulgi tilts her head to the side and glances at her dress again. “Okay, I won’t tell you.” she chuckles.

A groan escape from her mouth, “Really? How bad is it?” she asks worriedly.

“Uh well…Scale of one to ten? Or do you mean how much of your white panties can I actually see right now?” she says, there is flush on her cheeks.

“Oh crap!” the woman immediately claps her hands over the ripped dress.

The raven quickly stands up and takes off her blazer, “Here, use this.” she offers, she just realizes that this woman is smaller than her, maybe only few inches.

“Thank you,” the woman says, holding the blazer up. “Uh, if you want this back, I guess I could mail it to you." she says.

She forces herself to look at her flawless face before she shakes her head slightly, “Don’t worry about it.” she smiles.

Seulgi immediately races in to the café, disappearing from her sight as she feels her heart is doing some unusual things right now.

“Hey, can I get the strongest drink you have?”

_**tbc.** _


	4. four

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**

Looking out through the window of the car, sheer darkness has dominating the once bright sky. The sun has completed its tour of the day and being replaced by the shining stars which dotting in the inky night sky. Whoever owns the café is really smart for putting arcade games. Seulgi has been playing them for hours before she finally went to electronic shop to buy a new phone since she really needs one to communicate with her friends. She doesn’t realize that time flies so fast when she is having fun. 

After a long ride, the car stops in front of a huge gate and revealing a luxury French country mansion. Seulgi’s eyes gawking in awe. The whole place is surrounding with forest. The mansion itself is standing magnificently and very huge. Now that the car parks at the entrance door, there is this angel statue that somehow welcoming her in a terrifying way.

She opens the car door herself before a tall man wearing a black suit that similar with Yeojoon's comes, “Good evening Mrs. Kang. It’s good to see you again.” he smiles. “Let me take your luggage inside.”

“Thank you.” she replies.

She is feeling nervous as she begins to walk when her driver opens the large wooden door and offers her to enter first. The living room is big with the black leather couches that looks comfortable to sit on. There are some paintings with beautiful drawings on the white walls. A beautiful big chandelier hanging in the middle near the huge stairs. From there is a doorway leading to a kitchen because she can smell delicious food filling her nose. Everything looks so shiny and expensive-looking with the modern furnishing interior, even she can see her own reflection from the marble floors. 

“Your room is just right here.” he says, motion her to follow him up the staircase.

The second floor is magnificent as she can see the beautiful views of Seoul night sky. Perks of having mansion that is built in the hills area, which is very exclusive. From there, she can also can see the mountains and dim rays of light of the moon bathing the river surrounding by rich group of buildings. 

“Do you need anything else Mrs. Kang?” Yeojoon asks as he opening the door that she assumes as her room.

She shakes her head slightly, “I think I’m good. Is Joohyun home yet?” she asks making him furrows an eyebrow, “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just so weird that you’re asking about her.” he says.

“Am I not allowed to ask about my wife?” she asks again with annoyance in her voice.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. Mrs. Bae said she will come home late.” he explains. 

“Okay, you can leave.” Seulgi says, making him bows before leaving her alone. 

Her heart is beating so fast as she takes a step forward the door and closing it behind her. She is greeting by the king-sized bed that neatly arranges with white sheets and pillows, what she guesses to be the place she will sleep later. Wait, is she going to sleep with Joohyun in this room? She blinks and shakes her head, trying to clear her mind.

As she looking around, this is where unruly thoughts fill with curiosity are spilling out. Inside the room, there are two doors that she doesn’t know what’s inside them. She walks toward the first door, turns out it’s the bath room with a jacuzzi in the right corner. The second door leading her to a dressing room and what she can tell it fills with two different taste of fashion styles. She knows it because on the left side has unisex clothes which she assumes as hers while the other side is mostly has dresses that she can’t definitely wear since she has something that women don’t have inside her pants. 

She is not satisfies yet, still trying to search something or anything that can help her remember her of the past. She finds a frame picture that places on the nighstand beside the bed cathes her attention. It's a portrait of her and Joohyun in front of the Eiffel tower. The smile on Joohyun’s face somewhat making her feeling soft because it seems genuine. She likes the way her hand wrapped around the latter’s small waist. They both looked happy but sadly she can’t remember the memory of it.

She finally decides to take a warm shower to release the stress. After twenty minutes, she finally feeling fresh again and sits on the king-sized bed. The comforter is really a new feeling against her fingers, she really enjoys the sensation. She decides to fall back against it. The drowsiness attacking her from two days the sleepless nights. She slides gently under the covers, falling into slumber when the second her head collide with the pillow.

♡♡♡♡♡

She wakes up few hours later because her throat is dry, she feels so thirsty. Her bed seems so cold as she rubs the empty space beside her. She glances at the clock on the wall, it’s almost 11 PM. She slept for about four hours and still no sign of her wife. _Where the hell is Joohyun?_

She sighs, feeling tired both physically and mentally but still forces herself to get out of the bed. As she walks to the kitchen, she has this an uneasy feeling and she doesn’t know why. Her house is so quiet that she can hear her stumbling way towards the refrigerator. 

While drinking some of cold water, she suddenly hears the sound of a car engine outside the house. She groggily makes her way to the window in the living room. She cracks the curtain and peering outside, only to find Joohyun trudging towards the house with those painful-looking high heels. Still wearing the exact same extremely tight black dress that she saw at the hospital earlier and somehow making her unreasonably angry. _Who she tries to impress?_

Seulgi is quickly going back to her room and not long after that, the door swings open. Joohyun walks inside without realizing Seulgi’s existence due to the dim light. She lays on the couch, throwing her phone and purse away and taking off her high heels that has been hurting her feet. She then lets her body relax for a moment. 

The raven approaches her quietly, “Where have you been?” she asks, making the brunette woman turns her head.

Joohyun is eyeing her from head to toe, “You’re awake?” she asks flatly.

“Thirsty.” Seulgi simply answers.

The latter just nods her head, seems like she doesn’t care at all. This feeling really bothering her, the way she acts cold towards her as if she is just a dust really starts getting on her nerves.

“You didn’t answer my question.” she says with a slight anger in her voice.

Joohyun scoffs, “Why would you care?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you’re still my wife after all?” she emphasizes the last five words.

“So, you heard?” she chuckles and walks getting closer to her, “Good then, because you need to remember that our marriage is part of a business deal made by our parents.” she says while unbuttoning two buttons of her pajamas making her gulps down.

“Ha-have you been drinking?” Seulgi manages to say after she smells the strong alcohol from her.

“Mhmmm…” Joohyun humming softly.

 _Fuck._ The raven feels a little bit frustrated right now. She dares herself to stare at her. Her lustful eyes, she can’t look away from them. Light brown and intense, thickly lashes. Her gaze drops down, to her plump lips. God, that lips are sinful with all seduction and danger. It sends shivers through her.

“Drink-drive is very dangerous. Why didn’t you call Yeojoon to pick you up?” this time Seulgi really worries, she doesn't want something bad happens to her.

“You don’t care about me. You hate me and the feelings are mutual.” she whispers on her lips.

“You’re drunk.” Seulgi says reassuringly.

Joohyun’s hand now goes down to her bulge, a slight moan escapes from the raven’s lips making her smirks. She begins to slowly rubs through the fabric, as she looks her deep into the eyes.

“Stop it!” Seulgi raises her voice making her startles a little bit. “I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re drunk!” she says clearly.

Joohyun places her hand on the latter’s face, “You really changed, but you need to know…” she caressing her lips softly with her thumb, “Just because you are suffering from a fucking amnesia, it won’t make me feel different towards you.” 

That- wow! That just pisses Seulgi even more. She feels like someone just kicks her in the chest. She clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles turns into white. The anger boils up inside her like a tornado wanting to break free. She can’t holding it together anymore.

She takes her hand off of her face and says, “Let’s talk when you’re sober.” she forces a smile to her teary eyes at the sudden awkward silence.

Joohyun begins to talk rapidly at her, but she can’t hear anything. It’s just a roaring noise, like crashing storms filling her ears. With that, the raven walks out the room, leaving the latter alone with a broken heart.

_**tbc.** _


	5. five

**I like writing this chapter. Hope you will like it too!**

The next day, Seulgi wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon. For a few seconds, she’s debating herself to sleep a little longer but this time the scent of delicious pancakes drives her out of the comfort of her blanket. Last night, she was so tired and ended up sleeping in a random room across the hall. Still rubbing her sleepy eyes, she drags herself lazily to the kitchen. A short-haired girl entering her vision, whistling to herself as she hovering over the stove.

“Afternoon sleepy head!” Wendy chirps upon seeing her, “I’m making brunch for you.”

“Are you my wife now?” Seulgi cracks a smile as she approaching her.

“Oh God no, don’t flatter yourself!” she says with hands on her waist, “Joohyun unnie requested me to babysit you today.”

“But I’m not a baby.” the raven pouts, resembling a puppy. “Where is she now by the way?” she asks although she doesn’t really care.

“She left early for a meeting.” the latter responds.

“Of course, she is.” she muttering under her breath, “Is brunch ready? I’m so hungry and sleepy.” she sits down on the kitchen stool and grabbing an apple.

“You can’t go back to sleep because we need to find you a new suit.” she says, flipping the pancake up into the air like a pro.

Seulgi arches her eyebrow and starts to bite her apple, “What’s the occasion?” 

“Apparently you’re going to have a dinner with your parents-in-law.” Wendy explains.

“I can just wear anything.” 

She sighs, “Not when your wife owns the biggest fashion company.” 

“Did she also ask you for this?” she stares at her with a blank expression and the latter just nods in respond, “Well, I’m dressing up for myself not for her.”

Wendy laughs, “True, but trust me you will thank me later. Here,” she says, setting down plates with eggs, bacon, and fluffy peanut butter pancakes in front of her. “Bon appétit.”

“Thank you.” she smiles, her stomach growling at the smell. 

Wendy watching her intensely as she takes her first spoonful of pancakes into her mouth. To her surprise, they are really delicious. She knows that her friend is a good cook, but she doesn’t know that she is this good.

The latter still waiting expectantly as she chewing and swallowing the pancakes into her mouth. “Well?” she demands for an answer.

“Worst pancakes I’ve ever tasted,” the raven responds immediately, “They’re burned.”

She frowns, “Are not! I put so much effort into them.”

Seulgi laughs at her reaction, “I’m joking, they’re really good.”

The shorter girl looking at her with a relieve expression, “Really?”

“Yeah, tell me why didn’t we get married?” she teases.

She rolls her eyes, “Actually, you asked me but I said no.” 

“Why did you say no!?” she asks, feeling offended.

“Because that would be ridiculous.” she says, “You’re like a sister to me.”

“Ouch…” 

“Don’t be like that, you and Joohyun unnie really love each other.” she tells her with a laugh.

“Funny because I don’t think she loves me.” the raven mumbles under her breath.

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing, it’s delicious.” she takes another bite of pancakes into her mouth.

Wendy humming and putting a hand on the latter’s head, “Eat up, don’t forget to take shower after this because you smell like shit.”

“Okay mom!” Seulgi responds with a mock salute to her.

 **♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡**

Joohyun just finished reviewing paperwork and now she is late for her meeting. Not that it matters since she is her own boss. By the time she arrives, people already talking about numbers making her head spinning and lose her sanity. She clears her throats and suddenly silence taking over the room. All her employees have their gaze on her as she takes a seat in the front.

“Shall we start?” she says in formality as she keeps her straight face. “Jiyeon-ssi, I would like to see your designs.”

“Uh…Mrs. Bae there is this problem-”

“Didn’t you say you were ready to show me yesterday?” Joohyun cut her off.

“The-the files are gone I just found out about it an hour ago.” she says while stuttering.

The boss messages her temple, “You should’ve made copies. Use your ‘brain’ next time or you will lose your job.” she says emphasizing on the word brain.

Everyone gasps as the response to her attitude. Jieun, her secretary shoots a murderous look at her from the other side of the desk. Joohyun knows that she has to explain everything after the meeting ends. Sometimes she forgets that she is her best friend. Jieun knows everything about her and always gives her good advice about her personal life, especially about Seulgi. 

“Anyways, Dowon-ssi why don’t you tell us about what you’re working on?” she chimes while looking at the paper in front of her.

“I’m working on for the autumn collection Mrs. Bae.” her employee says.

“Dowon-ssi you do know that our majority customers are teenagers, right?” she pauses, “They’re too dark for autumn. Think fun, calm but playful not this dead-cemetery-look. I want you to change it today.” 

He gulps before he says, “Yes-yes Mrs. Bae.” 

“What about the collaboration with Lee Corp?” Joohyun suddenly asks.

“We have asked them twice Mrs. Bae and currently still no response.” a voice says from the marketing department. 

“Shame.” Joohyun giggles at the answer which then turning to a chuckle.

Her employees looking at her as if she is mad. It’s not that there is anything wrong with the answer. She is just pissed because Lee Yunho, that old arrogant man wants to play a game with her. The few times she met the older man at fashion shows, she automatically dislikes him because he said she should’ve studied more instead of leading her father’s company. 

The disrespect. Man, society, and his big ego. 

“Cancel that. It’s his loss if he doesn’t want to take the opportunity.” she says, finally manage to compose herself. She stares at her employees that now looking as pale as the paper. “Now, the meeting is over.” 

With that, they all immediately leaving the meeting room. Joohyun lets out a frustration sigh. She considers going back to her room before Jieun starts to walk towards her.

“What’s with the attitude?” she hears her best friend says.

“Nothing, I’m just stressed over work.” It’s true, this is quite a busy day for her. She still has lots of papers to sign and read before she can leave.

“Come on Joo, I know you.” she states. 

“I don’t know really.” she says with a shrug. Knowing her, she will not let Joohyun rests until she knows what’s going on. 

She takes a deep breath as she tries to regain her composure, “My parents are in town to visit Seulgi. We will have dinner later.”

Jieun let a sigh, “Okay I can see why you went crazy today.” 

“Hey!” her eyes widening at the response.

Jieun slides to the chair next to her, “Does she know?”

“I told Wendy about it. She will help her.” Joohyun says and taking a sip of her coffee.

“Why didn’t you tell her by yourself?” she stares at her in confusion.

“Uhm...we kind of had a fight.” the brunette answers.

“Well then, good luck with that.” she says, patting her shoulder. “I should go, I have to pick up my nephew. You better prepare for the dinner. Let me know how it goes.”

“Sure,” Joohyun replies, “Or, you could come with me. You know my parents really miss you.”

“Not even you paid me Mrs. Bae.” she says over her shoulder as she practically runs out the door. 

“I will raise your salary!” Joohyun exclaims.

“Still no!” her voice echoing through the hallway. “Text me alright!”

The brunette should’ve tricked her into saying yes, but she knows that Jieun doesn’t like Seulgi. One time she agreed to tag along and it went mess because she fought with her wife over silly things. She just hoping everything goes well tonight. 

**♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡**

Seulgi pokes her head out of the wardrobe room as she hears the door crack open. She just finished shower and only has a towel wrapping her waist. Joohyun freezes, she can see every inch of her from where she is standing. Her bare flat chest, those toned abs that greeting her and the sun-kissed skin somehow making them look sexier. She is sure she can see the bulge forming and getting bigger behind that towel. Her throat suddenly feels dry as if she hasn’t drink water throughout the entire summer. 

The raven tenses up, she can feel Joohyun’s eyes studying her body. She feels naked under her gaze although she still has towel that hides her biggest secret. For some reason, the older woman doesn’t look away and keep her eyes on her, making her cheeks heating up.

“Have-have you heard of knocking?!” Seulgi finally says, covering her chest in hopes the latter doesn’t see it already.

“Shit! Sorry!” she exclaims as she turns her head away to not look anymore.

The raven clears her throat, “Do you mind? I need the room to dress up.” 

“Ye-yes sure.” Joohyun replies and rushes out of the room.

Hearing the door shut behind her, Seulgi walks over the closet and quickly wears her trouser before finally put on the white dress shirt, leaving the two buttons open and rolling the sleeves to her elbows. She sprays her perfume in some particular parts of her body before she grabs a tiny box and the grey Gucci suit that she bought recently with Wendy.

Meanwhile Joohyun is now sitting on the side of the bed. The scene of Seulgi’s half-naked body keep flashing on her mind. How is she still looking like that after being in a coma for four months? Pretty sure she is really gifted with a godly sculptured body anyone could die for. Her mind gets interrupted when she hears the wardrobe door swings open, revealing Seulgi that now already dressed up. She doesn’t want to lie, she likes when the younger wearing that kind of outfit, she looks smoking hot.

“You okay?” the raven asks.

“I’m fine. I’m going to get ready.” Joohyun manages to say. “We’re leaving in thirty minutes.” she informs the latter.

She nods, “Alright, I’ll be waiting outside.”

She is now sitting in the living room, feeling a little bit nervous to meet her parents-in-law. She has this uneasy feeling inside her, and she can’t seem to shake it off. She totally doesn’t have a single memory of Joohyun’s parents or what they look like. According to Wendy, Mr. Bae is a chill person and likes to tell dad jokes. While his wife is like the copy version of Joohyun, but scarier. 

To her surprise, Wendy doesn’t know about the marriage deal between her and Joohyun. Her bestfriend always told her that she and her wife love each other as if nothing can separate them apart. Sooyoung and Yeri probably don’t have any idea either. This makes her questioning herself even more. Why would she try to burry deep her relationship with Joohyun? 

After showered, Joohyun put on the white dress that she bought on the way home earlier. She just realizes that it matches with the outfit Seulgi currently wearing. She then put on some light make up and peach colored lip gloss. She doesn’t want to look extra for just dinner with her parents. Lastly, she decides to style her hair into beachy waves before walks out of the room.

“Are you ready?” Joohyun asks, walking towards her wife.

Her eyes widening when she catches the side of Joohyun. She is wearing white puff sleeve mini dress that accentuated her curves. Her brown hair falls in loose wave around her face. She looks so gorgeous and sexy, all at the same time. She can just wear anything or nothing at all, and she would still look perfect. 

“Wow…You look stunning.” Joohyun hears the latter speaks breathlessly.

The older woman must realize the way Seulgi staring at her because heat suddenly creeping up to her cheeks and she becomes blushed in an instant. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” she responds.

“Thanks, I guess?” the raven chuckles softly and stepping towards her, “Uh, I have something for you.” She says and handing Joohyun a tiny box. 

“What’s this?” the latter cluelessly asks as she begins to untie the string. Inside the box, there is beautiful heart-shapped ruby with diamond pendant and silver chain that sparks when the light hit it. “Oh…” she breathes out.

The raven clears her throat, “I saw this earlier. It’s okay if you don’t like it.”

“No, I do like it. Thank you.” she says with a smile, “Uhm…Can you help me put this on?” Joohyun asks groggily.

“Yeah, sure.” Seulgi quickly walks behind her.

After grasping onto the necklace that Joohyun handing to her, she pulls all of her hair to one side, revealing her naked back. She carefully placing it around her white-milky neck, being cautious not to trap her smooth skin in the clasp. 

Joohyun can feel the warm breath around her neck as Seulgi inches her way to her. She is losing her mind when she feels fingertips softly caressing her bare skin. The raven buries her head on her neck, sniffing her lavender and vanilla scents that calm her down. 

“We’re going to be late.” Joohyun says lowly, holding her breath as she feeling her body tenses up.

“Maybe we can just stay here.” she whispers into her ear.

“Seulgi…” the brunette can’t help it. A soft moan escapes from her mouth when the latter leaves a kiss on her neck under her ear, her sensitive spot. 

Joohyun moves her body a little bit to give her more access. At this point she really craving for her touches more and more. Seulgi smiles against her neck as she kisses and sucks on it making sure to leave a faint mark in the morning.

“S-someone can see us.” the brunette warns her.

“Yes, they can.” Seulgi mumbles, gently sliding a hand under her dress and strokes her thigh.

Joohyun leaning her head back slightly, “Seulgi…” she moans her name once more but this time sounding a little more pleasure. The wild desire builds inside her. She wants her so badly.

“God, you’re driving me crazy.” the raven says, placing wet kisses on her neck.

The atmosphere is so intense, that until someone clears their throat, silencing the room. Joohyun pulls away instantly. Seulgi feels a slight disappointed on losing the contact. They turn around to see Yeojoon standing a few feet away awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but we have to go now.” he says apologetically.

“Well uhm…” Seulgi starts making Joohyun looks up, meeting her gaze. “I’ll be waiting in the car.” she says, a smile forming on her lips.

“I’m going to grab my purse.” Joohyun lowering her gaze before quickly runs toward her room with her cheeks that now turning to the dark shade of pink.

_**tbc.** _


	6. Six

**This chapter is just the beginning!** 😉

To say that the drive on the way to the restaurant is awkward but understatement at the very least. The moment when they leave their house, they haven’t exchanged a word except for when Seulgi asks if she is cold. The closer they get to the restaurant the more nervous she gets. The silence is so uneasy and it’s killing her. She just sits there, keeping her hands on her lap and staring out the window. Her fingers naturally fidgeting together, and she forces them to stop so Seulgi won’t notice that she is nervous.

“You look nervous.” the raven finally says, she takes her hand and placing a soft kiss on it. “I should be the one who feel nervous.” 

Joohyun lets a sigh, she turns in her seat to look at her. “I don’t know…” 

“Hey, everything is going to be alright. It’s just a dinner.” she feels Seulgi squeezing her hand and she squeezes it back, letting her know that she is okay.

The car finally pulls up to a fancy Italian restaurant. The place is full with so many people around because it’s a weeknight. Seulgi quickly gets out and walks around the car, opening the door for the older woman and reaches her hand to help her out. A blush creeping across her cheeks, she really doesn’t know what to act with this side of Seulgi being sweet to her.

“Relax…” the raven says and they heading inside with her hand interlocking with hers.

By the time they check in, Joohyun’s parents are already sitting down there at the table waiting for them. They both look so much younger than Seulgi imagines. Mr. Bae wears casual shirt and jeans and has a warm smile on his face, while Mrs. Bae herself wearing floral print dress. 

“Mom, dad. It’s good to see the both of you.” Joohyun says, walking closer to the table and hugging them.

Seulgi quickly reaches out her hand to shake their hands, “Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bae.” she tells them with a smile.

“Oh Seulgi, no need formality. Just call me dad, alright?” he says, gesturing her to sit down. “Come sit, I’m so happy that you’re recovered.”

“Thank you, I feel so much better right now.” she responds.

Seulgi pulls out a chair for Joohyun before she pulls out for herself. Now they’re sitting across Joohyun’s parents and the waiter finally comes to take their orders. After deciding what to eat, she just sits there while Joohyun is doing the most talking about stuff she doesn’t understand with her dad. She finds Mrs. Bae really intimidating. The older woman hasn’t uttered a word but keep maintaining a cocky smile, making her not sure what to think.

“How are you and Joohyun going? Is she giving you troublesome?” Mr. Bae asks cheekily to her as soon as the waiter leaves with their orders.

The raven looks at him, wondering if she should tell the truth but she shrugs it off. “No, we’re fine. Right?” she asks to the woman beside her which returning with an awkward grin.

“That’s good! She was so sad when you were still in coma.” he blurts out.

“Dad!” Joohyun says, instantly feels embarrassed. 

“What?” he sipping some of his wine and it takes all Seulgi’s energy to not laugh “I’m just telling her the truth.”

Seulgi looks over Joohyun and can’t help but smile. It’s just her first time seeing Joohyun like this. The way the older woman tries to hide her shy smile while arguing with her dad, it’s adorable. Now that she thinks, she wants nothing more than a fresh start with Joohyun. She still doesn’t know how she truly feels, if this really love or just lust. She needs some time to know for sure. However, she wants to try for her and see where it goes until she finds her right answer.

They continue to talk until the waiter arrives with their food. He sets down her orders which are creamy shrimp fettuccine alfredo with herb grilled chicken. She quickly takes a bite of the fettucine. The taste really suits her, it feels like she has tasted this before. As she sipping her wine, she feels Mrs. Bae piercing her eyes to look at her.

“So Seulgi, when are you going back to work?” the older woman finally speaks to the raven.

“Mom, the doctor said she still needs to rest.” Joohyun says feeling irritated.

“Is that so? She looks perfectly fine to me.” she says and Seulgi gives her a look. “I heard you cancelled the collaboration with Mr. Lee.” she turns to Joohyun.

“He is a stubborn I don’t want to deal with him anymore.” Joohyun says nonchalantly. 

Her mother lets a laugh, “Did you know that you just ruined everything?” 

Seulgi now senses change of the atmosphere. She immediately puts her hand on the brunette’s lap and rubs on it to calm her down. She glances at her and she is tense, she looks so angry and is ready to protest. 

“Mrs. Bae-” the raven speaks up before she gets cut off.

“What?” she snaps at her as she putting the fork down, “Joohyun how on earth you maintaining relationship with her? She left you when her company was in crisis while she was having fun with some random sluts and you willingly fixed all of her mess.”

“Excuse me?” the raven asks, clenching her teeth.

“Hey…” Mr. Bae warns her.

She glares at him, “No, Jongsuk. Screw the deal. You and your sympathy to this weird orphan-”

“Miyoung that’s enough!” Mr. Bae yells making everyone in the room looking at their table.

Joohyun doesn’t say anything, she then gets up and leaving them alone. She is angry. This is not supposed to be happen. Hell, none of this mess supposed to be happen in the first place. She can’t believe her mother can be so mean. Just what demon that possessed her to say such a nonsense? 

Seulgi quickly gets up and following the latter out to the front door. Joohyun is now standing against their car looking so pissed. More pissed than the time they fought the other day. She really wants to know what was really happening with them in the past. She wants to fix everything for her. She wants to go back in time and get her out of there. She wants to protect her from the horrible things she has done.

“Joohyun, hey look at me.” she takes her face in her hands, forcing Joohyun to look at her. “Was your mother telling the truth?” she asks and Joohyun nods without any hesitance.

“I’m…I’m really sorry.” is all Seulgi can say.

In spite of everything that has happened, Joohyun knows she loves her. That hasn’t altered. No matter how wicked Seulgi destroys what they shared. She knows she still loves her. It’s just she is scared of getting hurt and making mistakes. She has to slow this down because she doesn’t want to make the wrong decision. 

Joohyun shoots her disgruntled look, “No, don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” she asks confusedly.

“Don’t feel bad for me.” the same strength tones that the raven heard in the hospital that day comes back into her features. “Don’t pity me. I’m the very last person you should feel bad for.”

Seulgi’s hands forming to fists. She wants to tell Joohyun to shut her mouth and get into the car, but that won’t get her anywhere. “What the hell is wrong with you?” the raven asks, she wants to know more and she knows she has to push for answers. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” the brunette answers neutrally.

This time, Seulgi can’t hold back. “You know exactly what I mean! You keep this a noticeable wall between us when the truth is you want me! Don't waste my time by treating me like a fucking idiot!” she says making the latter flinches from her tone.

“We aren’t exactly together, why do you care so much?!” Joohyun is practically yells.

Seulgi tense as if she prepares to fire back, but she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to let her shoulders relaxing. “Because…there is something between us, isn’t there?” she asks desperately.

Joohyun scoffs at her statement. “There was no ‘us’ from the beginning.” 

She running a hand through her hair in frustration, “Listen Joohyun…I’m really sorry for what I’ve done in the past. I know, I’ve made so many mistakes that couldn’t be forgiven." she says softly. "How come my friends don’t know about this arranged marriage?” 

“Because all you care was about yourself, and only yourself. Maybe that’s why your parents died because you were being selfish while they needed your help!” the brunette snaps.

Big mistake. Joohyun quickly covers her mouth, regretting the nonchalant words that flew out of her lips. She can tell that the raven is feeling offended by the way her face morphing to anger. 

“Seulgi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that…” she says, trying her best so her voice not to crack but failed.

The brunette looks at her in the eyes, waiting for a response while trying not to break down and cry. But there is nothing. She doesn’t know what Seulgi thinking because her face is completely blank. She reaches out to grab her hand, but the latter yanks it away with a violence that makes her startles. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” the raven snaps.

Is this really happening? Just an hour ago they were having amazing moment. Now, they are already fighting. Joohyun is turning into an evil, like her mother. Seulgi walks away before the older woman can say anything more. 

It’s been twenty minutes and Seulgi find herself in the middle of nowhere. She is now standing in front of a vending machine while drinking cola which she just bought. She feels little particles of water falling from the dark sky, it begins raining a bit. She can see a bus stop not far from where she is standing so she decides to walk there. Seulgi is halfway down before she sees headlights come about six meters away from her. As she shielding her eyes, the car pulls out and three muscular men run towards her. 

She is panicking, she quickly turns around and runs under the rain through the dark street as fast as her legs will carry her. She can feel the blood pumping to mucles in her legs. At this rate, she doesn’t care about being wet under the bad weather. She takes a turn that leads her to an alley. 

It’s so dark, empty and quiet but she can see the nearest lamp is at least a few meters away. She wonders if she is still being followed. She is questioning every movements that she sees around her. She is almost out of the alley when suddenly she hears noises from behind. Her first instinct is to run, but she tries to stay calm and keeps walking, a little faster this time.

Seulgi takes her phone out from her pocket to call Wendy before a hand from behind her snatching the phone away and smacking it to the ground. She feels a cold sharp metal being pointed against her throat as someone hold her hands behind her back. She tries to get out but they are stronger than her, so her attempt is useless.

“If you keep moving, I’ll cut your throat right here and let you die. Do you want that?” a deep man voice says.

“Just kill me already I have nothing to lose.” Seulgi manages to say with an attitude.

“Shut up!” he yells.

She hears footsteps from the end of the alley, and she can see the two other men coming toward them with baseball bats as if they have been waiting for this moment. The man holds her down and nodding his head before they start to go crazy beating the raven up.

“Hey!” Seulgi hears a woman voice shouts from the balcony.

They knocking her to the ground and immediately run away. She groans, straining the pain that feels like piercing into every parts of her pathetic body. There is fresh blood all over her face. She feels like dying. She feels like the world is collapsing on top of her, making her suffocating. She is struggling to catch a breath like a drowning person and suddenly everything goes dark.

_**tbc.** _


	7. Seven

**Sorry for the late update!  
Stay safe everyone❤️**

The next morning, Seulgi wakes up feeling her body aches all over from the beating she got last night. She is unable to move due to pain but she gathering all her strength and gets up slowly. Her eyes scanning around in slightly panic, trying to figure out where she is. The room is nice, it’s spacious. One of the walls is covered with some children’s drawing. On the table, there is the crayon-drawn of cute brown bear and grey rabbit that catch her attention.

The raven stands up and groans when she feels the ground beneath her is extremely cold. She walks to the mirror and stares at her reflection, she looks like a mess. She notices that she is wearing different clothes from last night. Her face has a purple-ish bruise on the side of it with her arms that also covered with bruises.

A sudden pain spread through her brain with such force as the incident yesterday flashing into her head. She shuts her eyes close and try to shake it off. She whimpers while trying to deny the excessive urge to scream in agony. She holds a firm grip on her head, trying to use the pressure to soothe the pain. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

Seulgi flinches at the volume of the voice, although it’s just barely above a whisper but it suddenly calms her and the pain is now gone, leaving just a small throbbing ache. 

Her shaky breath comes quick as her mouth speak, “Y-yeah…I’m p-perfectly fine. Just g-give me a s-second.” 

A woman with caramel brown hair that reaches to her chest entering her blurry vision. She has beautiful light brown eyes, shaped like almonds that feel like they can see right through you, plus she’s like 5 feet 4 inches. A little bit taller than Joohyun but still really short comparing to Seulgi. 

“No, you’re anything but fine. Wait here, I’ll grab you a water.” she says in concern.

The raven examining her worry expression absorbing all the intricate features that she doesn’t notice before. She has the face of a goddess, with a petite nose and lips so plump and pink that no one can resist a taste. She wears an oversized shirt and short pants, her yes fluttering to the long legs giving her a slender appearance that fits her beautiful body perfectly.

“Mommy…” a soft voice coming from the hallway. “Uhm mommy…why is there a zombie in your room?” he asks her innocently while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

The brunette gasps at his choice of words, “Jaemin, don’t call others like that.” she warns him.

Seulgi furrows her eyebrows with confusion. Why is his name sounds so familiar to her? She draws her head downwards, looking at the small kid that now approaching his mother. He has the same features with the woman in front of her, only his hair is a shade darker than her. He is wearing a dinosaur pyjama while clutching a brown plush teddy bear in his arms. 

“Mr. Tubby!” Seulgi exclaims happily pointing at the plush on his arms.

“Oh? The bear noona from the hospital!” the boy says with a large smile.

“Noona?” the woman asks confusedly looking only at Seulgi for an answer.

“Mommy she was the one who drew two bears on my cast!” he says jumping excitedly, “Did you fall from the stairs again noona?” he points out to her face and the raven can only grin.

“Jaemin baby…why don’t you wait downstairs and eat your breakfast?” she asks him softly. 

The boy nods and immediately runs downstairs. The brunette puts her hands on her hips and takes a few breaths before she finally turning back to Seulgi that has her eyes on the floor, can’t find the courage to meet her eyes.

The brunette furrows her brows, “So, care to explain?”

Seulgi looks up and says, “I talked to him at the hospital when you weren’t there.” 

“I know about that,” she hisses, “My son just called you _noona_. Are you…?”

The raven confused, “I’m what?” 

“Transgender?” she asks in a low voice.

“Wait, I swear to God I’m a woman.” the raven sticks up a peace sign.

The woman gasps, “But you have…”

“I’m intersex.” she feels her face heat up at the confession. “I have that thing…” she nervously rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Okay, I get it.” the brunette blushes.

Seulgi clears her throat and asks “Did we…you know?”

She steps back with slightly wide eyes, “Who do you think I am? No, we didn’t do it.”

“Well what you expect me to think? I woke up in your bed wearing different clothes.” The raven says.

“I had to change your clothes and cleaned your wounds because you were soaked wet mixed with blood. At least, a thank you would be nice.” the brunette yells.

“Uh huh…thank you for saving me last night.” Seulgi grins.

She rolls her eyes annoyingly, “Speaking about last night, are you on debt or something?”

“Are you saying that I’m a criminal?” Seulgi asks in disbelief.

The brunette crosses her arms, “Well, usually that happened when you did a bad thing.” 

“I didn’t, okay? I was walking to clear my mind and suddenly those bastards beaten me up.” she explains making the brunette glares at her, Seulgi quickly covers her mouth and mouthed ‘sorry’.

She walks closer to her, studying her face. Now, they’re having a staring contest. “Have we met before? You look so familiar.”

“Nope, I don’t think so.” Seulgi shrugs her shoulders and stuffs her fists in the pockets of her track pants.

“I think we have, wait-” she pauses trying to remember, “Ah right! We bumped into each other at the café the other day and you lent me your blazer.”

“Oh yeah about that, sorry. I have a very bad memory. Like really bad. I forget a lot of things.” the raven messages her forehead with flushed face.

“Do you want it back? I already washed it don’t worry.” she asks walking to her closet.

“No, it’s fine, I told you it’s yours.”

“Alright if you say so…” she looks at her with her eyebrows raised, a loud growl suddenly escapes from Seulgi’s stomach making the woman chuckles lightly, “Do you want join us for breakfast?”

“My stomach seems to agree.” the raven says shyly.

“I figured.” the brunette smirks, “There is a new toothbrush in the bathroom and new clothes for you. Wash yourself first, and come downstairs if you’re ready.”

“Okay.” she replies with a smile forming on her face.

•••

Joohyun rolls over to the other side of the bed when the light from the curtain space peeking its way inside and beam on her eyes. She cracks her eyes slowly, adjusting the light to look on the space next to her. It’s still empty. She sits up slowly and sighs, looking around the empty messy room. Her heels and outfit from last night are spreading all over the floor. 

She slips down off the bed, ties up her hair and walking to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she splashes cool water over her face so that she can get woken up enough. She is pretty sure that Seulgi didn’t come home at this point and she starts getting worried. She reaches for her phone that sits on the makeup table, dialling Wendy’s phone number and wait. Checking the clock on the wall, she sees it’s already nine in the morning. She’s about to hang up knowing the girl is probably busy during this hour but then she finally picks up.

“Wendy?” 

**“Hello.”** the short-haired girl answers cheerfully.

“Is Seulgi at your place?”

**“No, she’s not here. Is something happened? I thought you two had a dinner last night.”**

“Uhm yeah…we kinda had a fight and she left me.”

**“Wait, what?! Have you tried to call her?”**

“I-I don’t have her number.”

**“What do you mean you don’t have her number? Unnie she’s your wife.”**

She sighs before speaking, “It’s a long story. Can you help me to find her?”

**“Okay, I’ll try to call her and ask the others. We will go to your place in a bit.”**

“Thank you, Wendy.” she hangs up.

•••

After taking a warm shower and dresses up, Seulgi heading downstairs for breakfast. It takes her so long to realize that the brunette lives in a loft building. It’s honestly quite big and filled with white and brown furniture. She will not be surprised if the woman is an aesthete since the interior design is so artistry. 

As she walking down the wooden stairs, the raven catches a glimpse of the latter in the kitchen, cooking what she assumes of some eggs and sausages on the stove. She has some pop music playing in the background as she continues to cook without noticing her presence. 

When the music hits her in a certain way, her body would move with it as if she is doing the dance herself. Seulgi can’t help but smile by the way her hips would move and the way she takes control over her body to the music. The raven brings herself over to a kitchen stool and sits down gently. On the table is a delicious avocado toast waiting for her. 

“Nice house.” Seulgi says making the brunette turns around and smiles at her really big.

“Thanks, make yourself comfortable.” she turns off the stove and begins to divide the portion of eggs between two plates.

Looking around, Seulgi asks, “Where is Jaemin?” 

“He is feeding his cat.” the brunette smiles as she places the plate of scrambled eggs with sausages and a glass of green liquid on the table. “Drink this.” she says offering the drink. 

Seulgi just eyeing her skeptically, she doesn’t know what the woman put in the glass, so she is refusing to drink it. The brunette looks at her for a moment, “It’s not a poison if that’s what you think. It will help your head.”

The raven slowly grabbing the glass from her and smells it making she gags a little bit. She looks over at the woman as she watching her. Seulgi knows she probably thinks that she’s an idiot for not trusting her. 

“Drink all of it, I know it tastes bad but I promise you will feel better.” she gesturing her to continue. Seulgi begins to drink whatever it is and she immediately wants to spit it out.

“What the hell is this?” she coughing as the strong taste still stuck in her throat.

She laughs, “It’s herbs. Jaemin also drank that.”

“God you’re really poisoning us.” the brunette rolls her eyes at the joke, “I still don’t know your name.” 

“I still don’t know your name either.” she says with a small chuckle. “It’s Jisoo by the way.”

“I’m Seulgi.” she smiles. “So, what do you do?”

Jisoo furrows her eyebrows, “What’s this? Questions game?”

“Oh, come on. You’re not fun!” Seulgi pouts cutely.

“I run a coffee shop downstairs.” she quickly answers, “What about you?”

“I’m a businesswoman.” the raven smirks.

“Ha! Funny.” she crosses her arms, “Maybe if you say that you’re a drug dealer I’d believe it.”

Seulgi frowns, “Do I look like a drug dealer to you?”

She studying her face for the second time and smirks playfully, “Honestly? Yes.” 

The raven rolls her eyes and starring down at the table. Now, her attention is full on the breakfast in front of her. Her mouth is watering at the sight and the smell of the food. Her stomach growls again, but she knows it’s from the excitement. She begins to think when was the last time she has eaten. Right, it was last night. She didn’t even finish her dinner. 

Seulgi grabs the avocado toast and takes a big bite into her mouth before she eats the others. She tries to chew them slowly but with no avail. She is so starving, though she knows it’s not good to eat fast, she can’t help it. The food is too good. The toast is crunchy and soft at some parts, the avocado is sweet, the eggs are fluffy, and the sausages are tasty. It’s perfect. The best breakfast she has ever eaten, if she is being honest.

“It’s so good.” she manages to say with a mouth full of toast. She doesn’t do it intentionally, she is just really hungry.

“I know.” Jisoo winks at her as she begins to eat her breakfast.

Seulgi scoffs at her cockiness, this woman is either show-off or just sucking up to her. Perhaps both, who knows. She doesn’t think much of it, all she cares is just filling her stomach with delicious food.

“I just remember, I found your phone but it’s broken.” the brunette says before shoving the toast into her mouth.

“Great. Now, how do I get home?” Seulgi mumbles.

“Do you live around here?” she asks.

“I don’t know.” Seulgi simply says because it’s true, she doesn’t know her own address.

Jisoo puts down her fork, “You don’t know? Now you’re being ridiculous.”

“I had an accident and it caused me having amnesia.” the raven states making the latter raising her eyebrows. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“Uh huh...Tell me about it.” she says seeming interested.

“You see, I had a car accident and I was in a coma for four months. I literally just gained conscious the day I met Jaemin.” Seulgi explains.

Jisoo laughs, “Alright, I'm just making sure I didn’t bring a criminal inside my house okay.” 

“Really? You’re still into that?” Seulgi asks feeling slightly offended, “There is no way a criminal looks so attractive like me.” she smirks mischievously before the latter hit her shoulder. “Ouch! That hurt!”

“Oh my god I’m sorry.” the brunette quickly apologizes and caressing her shoulder.

Seulgi feels her cheeks getting warm, she clears her throat and asks, “If you don’t mind me asking, where is your husband?”

She watches her face changes from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. That’s when Seulgi knows she just asked a sensitive topic. Before she can apologize to her, she instantly hears footsteps running across the house, so she looks behind her to see Jaemin approaching them.

“Mommy! Mommy! I want cheesecake!” he whines while jumping around cheerfully.

“Jaemin, you just ate cheesecake yesterday.” Jisoo says making him stop jumping.

“But I want cheesecake again.” the little boy pouts sadly.

Seulgi can’t bear it and feeling sad too. “I will buy him cheesecake.” she says.

“Really?” he looks up at her with a puppy face and Seulgi nodding her head. “Thank you!” he hugs her legs.

“No, it’s okay you don’t have to.” Jisoo says.

The raven shakes her head slightly, “I insist. Let's say, it's my way to thank you for saving me last night. Do you know La Rouge bakery?”

“Isn’t that the famous bakery?” she asks and the raven nods. “It’s like twenty minutes’ drive from here. Why?”

“My friend owns that bakery. Can you drive me there? I mean if you don’t mind.” Seulgi asks.

“Sure, give me time to get ready.”

Seulgi looks at her as she talking to her son and she just looks really beautiful. The way she forms her lips to smile at the little boy is so pure and full of affection. Something about her making the raven feels happy and she has no idea what it is. One thing she knows for sure, she feels connected to her in some weird ways.

_**tbc.** _

**Team seulrene or team jiseul?**

**Author's Note:**

> please check my other seulrene stories too! thanks i hope you liked it!


End file.
